The background provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of this disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Integrated circuits, described generally as drivers and receivers, are typically characterized by a common mode voltage. Generally, a common mode voltage is an average value of transmitted or received signals that comprise a differential signal. In various devices, a driver is associated with one common mode voltage while a receiver is associated with a different common mode voltage. A difference in the common mode voltage between the driver and the receiver causes various problems, such as, but not limited to, current surge and a direct current (DC) offset on the signal. These problems can impact the transmitted waveform and lower receiver sensitivity and tolerance. One cause for the difference in common mode voltages, for example, is due to the manufacture of the driver and receiver by different provider entities.
To mitigate interoperability issues, drivers and receivers are typically connected through a DC voltage blocking device, such as a serial capacitor for example. While achieving common mode voltage isolation between a driver and a receiver, DC voltage blocking devices can also cause several signal integrity, placement, and cost issues. Some devices require numerous DC voltage blocking devices, which tends to exacerbate these shortcomings.